Beelzemon's Army
by AllTheyWannaBe
Summary: Beelzemon is trying to rule the digital world. Not the real world, he doesn't care about the real world, but his generals were promised something, and so he sends them to open the gate to their new kingdom. As usual, the digi-destined get...
1. Prologue

((Full Summary))Beelzemon is trying to rule the digital world. Not the real world, he doesn't care about the real world, but his generals were promised something, and so he sends them to open the gate to their new kingdom. As usual, the digi-destined get in the way of his wishes.

((Disclaimer)) I do not own Digimon or any of it's creatures, just my specific characters and interpretation of characters.

((Warnings and rating reasons)) The series is rated T because I am prone to blood and gore, as well as minor adult language. Chapter warning; Violence, blood, fighting.

**Prologue.**

They weren't supposed to wander off, they weren't supposed to go anywhere alone, because they were weak separated. Yet, Jenna and her partner, a Gabumon named Morn, were walking along the edge of a plateau, below them was a steep fall, then sand that would end in a long tumble to the bottom. Someone could survive the fall, if there weren't sharp rocks hidden just beneath the surface, their points occasionally peaking the surface as the wind shifted the sand. Beyond that, a desert, but behind them were plains that lead to a forest.

Jenna sat down with her feet hanging off the edge of the plateau, and then she was joined by Morn as he looked down, still standing hesitantly. "This area is rather dangerous, Jenna." He stated, watching her legs as they swung back and forth, heels touching the cliff wall before kicking forwards again. "Don't you think we should have stayed with the others?"

Jenna smiled at her companion, her blue eyes showing no nervousness. "Don't worry, Morn, we're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves from Devimon or Guardromon." She told him confidently. Though Morn probably couldn't handle them both at once, he'd be able to handle them until help had arrived, but they usually came one at a time, anyway. The Gabumon smiled, reassured by her words.

However, it was no more than a few seconds when they were greeted by a voice they did not recognize. Both set of eyes, blue and purple, turned to the vampire-like creature behind them. His lips were twisted in a grin, showing sharp fangs that sent shivers down the duo's backs. "Oh, I'm sure you have nothing to fear, after all, you are all alone and quite... Vulnerable." The Myotismon said, his deep blue eyes narrowed as he smirked.

Jenna stood quickly as Morn stood protectively in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked the evil digimon over. She recognized him from the show she had watched, he was one of the bad guys in the first season. He had taken a lot of effort to defeat... then he digivolved into something worse. The teen wasn't even sure if Morn would be able to hold him off long enough for the others to notice the battle in the distance. There could be no possible way that this digimon was on their side, and seeing as it was evening, he was just going to get stronger as the battle went on. Jenna hadn't even found her crest, like some of the others had. "Come now," Myotismon said. "Not even a proper greeting? That's a little rude, don't you think?" He acted as if he were offended, then on the last word, bats came out of the skies.

Jenna ducked and jumped away from the edge, finding herself growing closer to the evil digimon. "Morn, Digivolve!" She cried, pulling out her digivice. The light hit the Gabumon and his body shifted within a second into the wolf that was Garurumon. Morn snarled and leaped at the Myotismon, his mouth releasing a mist of cold air as he attacked with an ice fang.

Jenna moved quickly to get away from the edge and away from Myotismon. The Virus digimon easily evaded Morn's attack, staying close enough to send a shadowy, dark claw all across the Garurumon's side. Morn roared in pain, and Jenna froze as she saw the blood splatter against the ground. Her heart raced, she had to do something to help him. Morn seemed to ignore the pain as he turned back to Myotismon, his jaws opening wide to send a Howling Blaster at his opponent. Jenna reached down and picked up a rock, then as the attack was shot, she through the stone at Myotismon to distract him. He simply caught it without even looking, then jumped into the air to avoid the blast.

As the evil digimon floated in the air, a dark sphere formed in his hands. "Morn, look out!" but it was too late, the Garurumon had tried to take advantage of Myotismon's inability to change direction in his jump, not knowing he could fly, and was already leaping into the air after him, another Howling Blaster forming in his powerful jaws.

For a moment, Morn was engulfed in darkness, and Jenna gasped, eyes wide in worry and fear. As the shadows cleared, a Tsunomon fell to the ground and his partner cried out. The brunette ran over to the spike-headed digimon, but the ground in front of her exploded, throwing her back, almost pushing her over the edge. "Morn!" She cried, then winced in pain. Her legs and arms were riddled with cuts from the jagged bits of rock that had gone flying when Myotismon's attack hit the ground.

"That was rather easy," He noted, smirking as he stalked towards the girl. Jenna's eyes were only on the little Tsunomon as he lay unconscious, and her mind barely registered what he said. "I thought you digi-destined were supposed to 'save' the worlds? Seems like you can't even save yourselves." He laughed, then turned back to Morn. He swung his arm and another blast of shadows went straight towards the in-training digimon.

"No!" Jenna shrieked. The little monster disappeared in the shadows, but nothing was there when they dissolved. Her blue eyes widened and filled with tears. "Morn!" She cried. "How could you!" The teen stumbled to her feet and glared at the evil digimon, who simply narrowed his eyes and smirked. Jenna balled her fists and shook slightly, in both fear and shock, as the Vampire-like monster began to slowly, casually stroll towards her. She couldn't think straight for a moment and took a step back.

Her foot landed on earth, but the edge cracked and she slipped. A cry slipped from her lips and Jenna barely caught herself, but she was hanging precariously over the sharp rock hiding sand, thirty feet off the nearest ground below. She had been too busy looking down in fright that she'd forgotten to look up, but a sharp pain in on of her hand brought her face upwards. The sun hid his features in a fearsome silhouette, and though her hand would have normally flinched away by then, Myotismon's foot pinned it to where it was. He kicked one of her hands down, leaving her hanging from the fingers he had pinned.

Myotismon crouched down, his foot painfully shifting on her fingers, but still leaving them pinned. Jenna's arm and shoulder were beginning to grow sore from the stretch, and she had unfortunately shifted so that her other arm could no longer reach the edge. The blue-eyed girl glanced down fearfully before looking back up at Myotismon. He grinned. "Looks like one digi-destined will be out of our way." He commented, then lifted his foot.

It felt longer than it was when Jenna fell, but she could only really watch as Myotismon stood and disappeared from her view. She landed in a thankfully soft bit of sand, but couldn't control the rolling. Jenna tumbled down, cut, scraped, stabbed and bruised by the rocks hidden beneath the sand, when she finally stopped she had fallen unconscious from a hit to the head, and no longer remembered what happened next.


	2. A rude awakening

((Full Summary))Beelzemon is trying to rule the digital world. Not the real world, he doesn't care about the real world, but his generals were promised something, and so he sends them to open the gate to their new kingdom. As usual, the digi-destined get in the way of his wishes.

((Disclaimer)) I do not own Digimon or any of it's creatures, just my specific characters and interpretation of characters.

((Warnings and rating reasons)) The series is rated T because I am prone to blood and gore, as well as minor adult language. Chapter warning; None.

**CHAPTER 1**

**A rude awakening**

I couldn't remember much from before I woke up. My head was spinning and so was what little I could recall. Wherever I was, it was dark, and thunder was what brought me back to consciousness. My vision was a little blurring as I opened my eyes, making me realize I must have hit my head on something. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the side of my head, trying to find any bumps or bruises. I could sorta remember what had happened, I was outside in a snowstorm, or maybe it was rain, because a huge flood came out of nowhere. I wasn't wet though, and as I looked myself over, I wasn't hurt, either. Then I was greeted by a little, high-pitched, scratchy voice. "Hiya, Jade, I'm Dorimon!" It said and I jumped, searching for the speaker.

It was a little... purple, square cat was about as close as I could come to naming it. It had big, yellow eyes and square body, with sharp ears and tail, and feet that ended in little white nubs. I was shocked into silence for a moment. This thing was both a creature I had never seen, and it talked. It's mouth was made in a zig-zag line, and it's brow fell over it's eyes in an intimidating way, even though it wasn't even big enough to reach my knee if I were standing. It was also purple, a color I've never seen on an animal. "Dorimon?" I finally said. It was quiet and almost a squeak. Mon... Mon... Why did it have Mon at the end of it's name? That brought memories back of sitting in front of the TV on saturday mornings.

"Yup! But you can call my Talisman, or Talis, for short. I'm a Digital monster, Digimon for short, and this is the digit-"

"Digimon! The Digital World! Wha- How!" I stood up abruptly and looked around. I was in no jungle or town, I was in a dark, desolated land. It was like a desert, only instead of sun, dark clouds that spewed no rain, only thunder and lightning. I saw a log not too far away, and maybe some source of water in the distance?

"Well," The Dorimon, Talisman, said thoughtfully. "You're one of the Digi-destined, or something, and you're here to save the digital world!" Talis smiled. I suddenly, somehow knew it was a boy Dorimon. I stayed silent, looking at the ground. I was here to save a world I didn't belong to, but the worlds were connected somehow, weren't they? So, if I refused to save the digital world, I would still have to save it to save the real world. I balled my fists, only to find something in my right hand.

I found a digivice, and I remembered. It had fallen from the sky and hovered in front of me until I took it. It was like the ones from the first series, little, boxy and grey, with a rectangular screen. I had always wondered what was on the screen, and all it showed was a little Dorimon, and an arrow pointing to Talisman. I stuffed it into my pocket and shook my head. "Why was _I_ chosen?" I asked the in-training digimon, who just shoved his little shoulders. I frowned and looked up at the dark sky. "Okay, then where the others?" I asked. "There have to be other digi-destined, but I don't see any..." I looked over the barren land again, yet it was useless.

"I don't know where they are," The Dorimon answered. "but I have a feeling we don't want to stay here. We're in Beelzemon's darklands." He said nervously. Beelzemon... that bounty-hunter guy? I shivered, that was a bad guy, and a strong bad guy, too. "He's decided that he will rule the digital world, and his generals and spies are everywhere." Talisman told me quietly, as if afraid to be overheard.

"Then we should go. Let's head towards the river." And I started walking. The Dorimon easily kept up. I knew a lot of digimon, especially from the first few seasons, but Dorimon was one of the ones I didn't recognize. He was fast, and ran ahead a lot, seemingly by accident, as he stopped to make sure I was with him often. As I grew closer I slowly realized that it wasn't exactly a river. I didn't want to believe it until we reached the edge, where there was maybe a hundred foot gape in the earth. I was right about there being a river, maybe a hundred feet or so down. "I would have felt better if we were at a riverbank instead." I commented glumly.

"I'm sure the edges get lower, no matter which way we go." Talisman said optimistically. "Unless it goes into a cave." He added, looking the the right. I followed his gaze and saw a mountain, with ominous clouds swirling around the peak.

"Lets not go that way." I said. In the show, or any show for that matter, anything that basically looked evil and dangerous was.

"Good choice." The Dorimon said. "Up on top is Beelzemon's lair, where only his generals and minions return from alive." He shivered, then looked down over the edge. "Hmm. That would be a bad fall, I think." He commented, then started trotting away from Beelzemon's lair. I shivered and followed him.

"So, what exactly is he doing that is so terrible on the digital world?" I asked. Did the digi-destined ever ask? Usually, the evil guys were controlling other digimon, so it was common knowledge that making someone do something against their will was a bad thing. Was Beelzemon doing something like that? Or was it something totally different and more dangerous? I got chills just thinking about all the things these creatures could do. They were a million times stronger than humans, for sure, so why were the digi-destined even necessary, anyway? Oh yeah, they helped them digivolve, didn't they?

"He claimed the digital world not so long ago." Talisman said. "He had made an army of digimon who were with him, he has generals and minions and spies and warriors, most only loyal to him because they fear him, but his generals are loyal to him because of his promises." He paused a moment to think, now trotting along at my pace. "They weren't all that bad at first, a leader wasn't a bad thing to have, you know? But, then his digimon started enforcing his laws.

No one could gather in large groups unless it was for his needs and wishes, and he started recruiting young digimon and brainwashing them into believing everything he did was the greatest, when his intention is only to get as much power as he can have. The young fight the rebellions before they get too big, and you know what?" Talisman looked up at me, his eyes pained and angry. "No digieggs have been created since he passed his laws." He told me with a hint of fury bordering his every word. "And Digi-destined are to be exterminated on sight."

I was silent for a moment. My thoughts were mixed, I was in mortal danger. The Digieggs had stopped, which meant all digimon were in even worse shape. They would go extinct if this war went on too long. "Why have the digieggs stopped?" I asked.

"We're not sure," Talisman said. "but we think it has something to do with the amount of danger there is. In times of danger, if digimon are born into a fight, then it's impossible for them to grow to an age where they could grow strong enough to defend themselves." He explained.

I nodded. It made sense, sounded like something nature does all the time, like how owls laid only enough eggs as they knew wouldn't starve.

"Jade..."

"Hold on, I need to think a minute." I said, watching my feet as I walked, noticing the crunching of gravel beneath my sneakers. No eggs meant no digimon, which also meant that the bad guys could easily go after the digi-destines' digimon, and then take out the human's easily, while the digimon were still in lower evolutions.

"Jade..."

If the I could figure this out, then Beelzemon or one of his generals probably have already. Which made me one of the targets. They would be knocking out the easiest, making our numbers lower until there was no way we could beat them. If one of them found me, I would probably need a miracle...

"Jade!" Talisman shouted and I jumped. Finally I noticed that he had stopped a little bit ago while I was thinking. I followed his gaze and saw a figure drenched in flames. My heart sank and my eyes widened. "It's Meramon!" The Dorimon said tensely. I nodded. I knew it, he was one of the bad guys. Wasn't he controlled by a black gear once? It wouldn't matter, I suppose, seeing as he was still a virus type, and I believe I read somewhere that Meramon were just plain temperamental.

"We should get out of here." I stated, walking sides just to start moving. It wasn't really a necessary statement, but I needed to say it, because I always stated my opinions. Dorimon started at a fast trot and I had to run to keep up with him. Wasn't running a little too obvious? Oh, hell, he probably already saw us, anyway, what did it matter?

"He's one of Beelzemon's minions," Talisman told me. I had already figured that out. "He's probably on patrol, and I think he saw us!" I glanced back and saw Meramon running, growing extremely close in comparison with where he had been when I'd last looked. My pace picked up and Dorimon easily kept up. My heart rate increased and I was already panting, I felt my head heat up and my limbs tingle as adrenaline took it's hold. The feeling of lightness in my chest was exhilarating as usual, and I had no time to think of more than getting away from Meramon.


End file.
